Bex
Bex also known as Bex Tennyson Salazar or Generator Bex 10 is a character. Personality Bex's personality is similar to that of Ben and Rex's. Bex is a true hero who will defeat anything evil, cares about innocent people, like Ben and Rex. Sometimes like Ben and Rex, he can get arrogant and silly sometimes. Appearance Bex has Rex's black hair, Ben's bangs, Ben's conplection, dark green eyes, Rex's pants, Ben's shoes, an orange and green jacket with white and orange stripes, Rex's gloves, a black shirt, and a black and greeen ultimatrix on his wrist called the Omegamatrix (Ultimatrix and Omega Nanite) with the Heroes United symbol on it (it also appears as a symbol when he transforms) He is also a bit muscular. Ren Ren is the failed version of Bex. Ren looks a 'bit ' like Bex but even fatter. Ren is very fat, has Ben's brown hair, has Rex's complection, has a smaller jacket and shirt (you can see belly button), and has the Omnitrix from the original series instead of the Ultimatrx from Ultimate Alien. Powers and Abilites With Ben and Rex's powers combined, Bex is one of the most powerful beings ever. With his Omegamatrix he uses Ben's aliens and Rex's weapons to combine them which makes him very powerful. Bex can also cure evos like Rex, and has very good combat skills. It is also revealed that Bex has more and other weapons than Rex and has fully unlocked the master control. In fact, Bex doesn't even have to touch the Omegamatrix to transform. Ultimate Slamfire Ultimate Slamfire is a combination of Ultimate Swampfire and the Slam Cannon. Ultimate Slamfire is more powerful than Ultimate Swampfire and the Slam Cannon. Ultimate Slamfire looks like Ultimate Swampfire but black instead of brown, has virtual lines on his body (like the ones on Rex and when he cures someone), has an electrical aura, has the Omegamatrix symbol on his chest, and the blue energy part of his body glows. Ultimate Slamfire seems to turn his arms into upgraded slam cannons when he wants to attack. These Upgraded Slam Cannons have five barrels (like the Blast Launcher) that shoots five incredible energy blasts or lock on missiles that are far more powerful than Ultimate Swampfire's fire balls or the Slam Cannon's blasts. He can sometimes combine his slam cannons to make a big one and can shoot a gigantic energy ball that can destroy anything. He can also control plants almost omniponetly, can go super nova, has amazing super strength, is invulnerable, and he can fly. Ultimate Smackosaur Ultimate Smackosaur is a combination of Ultimate Humngosaur and the Smack Hands. He is more powerful than Ultimate Humungosaur and the Smack Hands. He looks like Ultimate Humungosaur but black and has virtual lines on his body like Ultimate Slamfire, has spiky fists, has the Omegamatrix symbol on his chest, has an electrical aura, and his arms are bigger and longer than his legs and sometimes he uses them to walk with. Ultimate Smackosaur has very powerful punches (enough to kill someone with just one punch), can launch his fists like missiles, has very amazing super strength (his strongest form ever), is invulnerable, and can grow bigger than Way Big. Boogie Track Boogie Track is a combination of Fasttrack and the Boogie Pack. He looks like Fasttrack but a bit more muscular, has blue spikes on his back, has an upgraded boogie pack on his back sometimes, has virtual lines on his body like the other machine aliens, has an electrical aura surrounding him, and has the Omegamatrix symbol on his chest. He can fly at incredible speeds, has super speed, can run at warp speed, can launch very deadily missiles from his upgraded boogie pack, and can shoot machine laser guns from them. Boogie Track can also teleport which is one of his best abilities. Trivia *Bex seems to point at his enemies a lot. *He is an even more powerful fusion than Bovin. *He seems to wear a combination of Ben and Rex's jackets. *Azmuth describes Bex as the most powerful being in the universe. *When speaking, his voice sounds like Ben and Rex are speaking at once. *When Bex transforms, he seems to have an electrical aura around the bodies showing how powerful he is. Category:Ben 10 Category:Generator Rex Category:Ben 10 Category:Generator Rex